


Thicker Than Blood

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Because it's me, F/M, No happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: Haruno Sakura was arranged to be married to the son of the King for Konoha's sake.If only the Prince's adopted brother wasn't her soulmate.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nursebaymax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nursebaymax/gifts).



His ears pricked up as the creaking from the hallway captured his attention. The fingers of his right hand, relaxed on top of the katana on his lap, glided down the handle and rested against the scabbard. He kept it there until the footsteps walked past the private room and slowly faded away.

“You're far more paranoid than usual.” The only other person in the room commented lightly, finally continuing their interrupted conversation.

He turned back to the voice, frowning at the laissez faire attitude of the one who _should_ be more paranoid than him at this moment.

“And you're far too relaxed. There's far too many unknowns today, anyone could sneak in with the visitors.”

He could feel the air in the room grow pensive, the tightening grip his companion had on his teacup loud against his sensitive ears.

“I think I have more important things to worry about today than strangers walking the halls.” The self-deprecating tone was new. Tatsuki was growing more serious closer to this day, but he thought that everything had been resolved. Was he having second thoughts?

“Ah! Don't get me wrong. I'm not regretting this.” Tatsuki started before he could even make a comment. “It's just that it's a big step. I'm not even sure I'm ready.”

“It doesn't help that we'll be dealing with _ninjas_.” He spat out the last word like a curse. If it wasn't for them, Tatsuki wouldn't have to make this sacrifice.

A laugh sounded across from him at his vehement tone. He could even visualize it in his mind’s eye; Tatsuki wearing his grand formal kimono, almond eyes slightly squinting as his shoulders shook from the mirth. From the complaints he had the privilege to hear, the prince's usual spiky hair had been gelled and arranged so not one strand would stick out.

“You have to stop harboring this anger against shinobi, Suisei. They haven't done anything to you.”

_That I can remember_ . They've had this exact debate before. And it always ended the same way, both of them agreeing to disagree. He still didn't know where this resentment came from, but the idea of shinobi, especially _Konoha_ , would fill him with so much rage. That village probably held the key to what happened, but if what they did was so bad that he forgot about it, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to remember.

He was far happier here, serving the prince and his family after they'd fished him out from that river all those years ago.

“We'll see.” This was the only concession he could make. “Anyway, time to wear your _Prince_ face. Wouldn't want to disappoint your mother.”

He rose up from the chair, going to the doorway to greet their incoming visitors. He recognized the cadence of the two people in front of the procession. Plus the sunshine and beaches air of their presence that had never failed to make him feel at home.

Not one to let him have the last word, Tatsuke shot back with a “oh, like how you disappoint her every time you don't call her mother?”

The door opened before he could retort so he immediately adjusted into a bow once the King and Queen entered followed by his mentor, the head guard, who closed the door behind them. The rest of the guards remained outside to keep watch.

“Are you ready?” The deep, calm voice asked. The question carried an expectation that everything would be going smoothly.

Suisei didn't manage to listen in on the conversation as a hand reached out to ruffle his already curly hair. The scent of dew and spring breeze wafted through, making him relax. Her Majesty always preferred to use the perfume he and Tatsuki got her for her birthday years ago, often ordering it by the dozen whenever she ran out.

“Will you join us?” The soft, maternal tone whispered, making sure that the others in the room don't overhear.

“I'll stand guard outside during the ceremony.” He stood firm in his decision. It didn't matter if the royal family had basically treated him as one of their own. Those of the court were still critical of his position and he didn't want his presence to marr what was supposed to be an auspicious event.

“Very well. There will be an empty spot beside me if you do change your mind.”

He gave a tight, but reassuring smile at her direction and excused himself from the room, mentioning that he'll go and escort the Konoha delegation.

Upon leaving the room, he turned left to go to the central pavilion that opened up to the main square. Their visitors were staying at the west-most building, the edges of their compound the preferred choice of abode for the paranoid shinobi.

He was joined halfway by one of the junior guards, the second son of the financial minister, with a report that most of the court officials and their representatives were already in the main hall, there doesn't seem to be anything amiss.

“What?” He asked, feeling the trainee stutter and try to speak out but always stopping before any word could form.

“Father...I mean, Watanabe-sama was grumbling this morning. Apparently, the maids were told to adjust the seating last minute. The Konoha delegates, they're only 4 in total, including…”

One foot paused in the air for a beat before continuing down the marble staircase, his footsteps now harsher with frustration.

Only 4 people? Did Konoha not know how that would look to the guests? It was the marriage of their _only_ crown prince! The blatant disrespect of having only three representatives…

_“Haruno Sakura is one of the famous Konoha nin who saved the world, Suisei! And they had mentioned that two of their leaders would be joining as well. That should be more than enough for the court.”_

He knew they didn’t bring a big group but only 4?! Tatsuki was far too kind. He didn’t even bring up the fact that it was _also_ Konoha nin that _started_ the war in the first place. So lost was he in his annoyance that he didn’t notice that he almost reached the western Lotus pavilion. He instructed Watanabe to go back and join the others in guarding the royal family, he should be enough to escort their guests. The fading footsteps were still in hearing distance when voices reached him.

“I’m flattered that you’re imitating me by flaunting societal norms, but I would think this may be a time where you’d want to be properly dressed.” The teasing monotone combined with the set of incoming footsteps made him straighten his back, half turning to the direction they were coming from.

That dry delivery…it sounds familiar…

He focused his senses on the approaching group. The energies were all quite powerful, one heavy like gravity was bearing down on him, the one behind that was thick bubbling fluid that screamed danger and poison, the third one - the origin of the voice, _How did he know that?_ \- was light with a sizzle of electricity that caused the hair on his arms to stand on end, and the last one…

The last one…

There were no words to describe it. The moment he was aware of it, that was all he could _feel_ . Warmth suffused his entire being. It was like jumping into a hot spring in the cold of winter, the fire he spewed from his mouth - _what was this memory?_ -, the food that his aunt - _who?_ \- prepared whenever he went on missions, and the hugs that the Queen gave whenever he woke up from nightmares he could not remember. It just felt _right_ , like he was home.

“I’m more worried about the length of this kimono than my _sleeves_ , Kaka-sensei.” A humor-filled voice like windchimes graced his ears. _It was her_. He just knew it, she was special somehow. Was she one of the bride’s companions? Could she be…?

He felt more than heard the four of them stop and stare at him. Did they expect to make their way to the main hall themselves?

He tried to ignore the instinct inside him that wanted to rush forward and grab that woman. Instead, he gave a short bow and introduced himself.

“Suisei? Do you have any relatives in Konoha?” The authority in that statement threw him. The way the question was spoken meant that the answer was already known. And her energy, along with that of the familiar man, went still and tense; which made him grip his sword tighter in response.

“No. I don’t have any relatives. I’ve always been at the royal family’s side.” A curt response for an impolite question. He owed nothing to these _shinobi_ and he didn’t appreciate people digging into a past he could not even recall.

He was about to turn and lead the way when a small gasp hit his senses. He moved before he could even think and his left hand grasped _her_ bare arm, catching her before she could trip on the hem of her long kimono. 

His sudden motion shocked the other shinobi and he felt the tip of a kunai against his neck along with the passing wind of an incoming fist that he evaded with a quick step back, releasing his hold on the woman, who immediately covered the area he grabbed with her own hand.

He clenched his fist as two words _burned_ themselves against his palm and flashes of his dreams - _his memories?_ \- ran through his head.

_“Congratulations on making jonin, Shisui.” A calloused hand came down on his shoulders, the proud smile from his uncle reminding him why he was willing to risk everything to save the clan._

_“You’re the best, Shisui-san!” His cousin beamed up at him, with all the innocence that he and Itachi strived to protect._

_“Shisui!” The distressed shout echoed through his senses before the world was filled with water._

“Are you alright...” He pulled himself out of whatever trance he was in to repond, but realised he wasn't the focus of the conversation. “...Sakura?”

The question was posed to the woman who triggered these memories and whose name was now forever etched on his palm. His soulmate.

The wonder and excitement that flowed through his veins suddenly froze when it struck him. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Tatsuki’s bride.

When he was busy having his epiphany, Sakura had placated the other Konoha nin and pulled down the sleeves of her kimono, hiding both his fingerprint marks and the loping script that made its way where he had touched her.

He coughed and gave a brief apology on his abrupt action, gesturing for them to continue their way to the event location.

The rest of the walk was quiet. He could feel them giving him cursory glances, his nape prickling at Hatake-sempai almost drilling a hole at his back while his palm tingled every time he felt her chakra almost reach out to touch his.

_Chakra. Shinobi. Konoha._ The puzzle pieces finally fit. His unnatural way of sensing people in his surroundings. His lightning quick reflexes. His irrational resentment against shinobi and Konoha. 

He forced himself to relax and compartmentalise. Think of this as a mission. The wedding needs to go without a hitch. And isn’t it just his luck. He’d find his _soulmate_ the day she was about to be married off to the one other person he’d thought of as a brother.

He was so tempted to just take her and run, to hell with the consequences.

_“This marriage. It’s a win-win for both parties. We’d provide the monetary assistance they need to rebuild and their reputation will protect us from being targeted by other nations.” How many times has he heard Tatsuki repeat that? As though trying to convince himself to accept his future. A future where he wasn't given the freedom to find his soulmate. For the people._

The struggle inside him was deafening. Hadn't he suffered enough?! Wasn't finding his soulmate a blessing? A gift from the heavens after all the pain he had to go through. But could he do it? Damn the only family that had showered him with unconditional love?

Before he could make any decision, they reached the function hall, often called Heaven’s Judgement with how the royal family was seated on the dias facing everyone in the room, casting their decisions against those who entered.

Today, however, it had been adjusted to fit the festivities. The King and Queen were seated on the dias. Most of the members of the court, along with the Konoha delegates, were given seats on both sides of the room.

The guard announced their presence and he could hear the whispers as his adoptive brother came forward to greet his bride.

Tatsuki came in front of him first, the gentle embers of his civilian-sized chakra brushing against where he was given a shoulder pat. He responded with a nod and a tight smile, then made his way along the left-most path, leaving the ninjas and heading towards the dias, well aware of the side-eyes and glares trailing him. When he sat on the empty seat to the left of the queen, the whispered rose to a crescendo before everything went silent at the angry flare of the King’s wind-natured chakra. He didn't need to have his eyes to know that his adoptive father probably stared them into compliance.

Just another problem that he caused by being here. But he didn't care. He needed to be here. To stamp this event into his mind. To have this reminder of what's at stake. To curb that impulse inside of him that wanted to steal her off and run.

The moment he settled on his seat and the ceremony was underway, Queen Umi held out her hand discretely underneath the tablecloth and he placed his own palm face up on top of hers. He then felt the gentle signing of her other hand, above his palm, describing the scene that he could not see. The sign language that they had painstakingly crafted to be able to communicate with him.

This never failed to make the corner of his eyes prick and had always filled him with a sense of gratitude, especially now that he remembered his past. The rarity of meeting anyone that would have taken a _blind, amnesiac_ stranger in, no questions asked, and raise him as their own. 

It was a debt he would never be able to repay, considering the amount of opposition the King and Queen had gotten from everyone. Even now, some of the members of the court bore resentment towards him for being granted a position that could have been provided to one of their own sons. The named heir after the crown prince. This was the only concession they made, since Tatsuki was their blood son, even though he was obviously older.

The signing had stopped when it was time for the bride and groom to bow and give thanks towards the King and Queen for their blessings on the union. His majesty gave the expected speech and gestured to the two empty spaces to his right, the seats of honor for the crown prince and his bride.

Haruno Sakura will need to learn to be more discreet with her actions. If he could feel the erstwhile glances she threw at him, no doubt the sharper members of the court had already seen and taken note.

Life in the palace was not like those of shinobi villages, where skill and rank could overcome obstacles. Here, the slightest rumor could break a hard earned reputation. The correct words and connections could topple kingdoms. 

And he would never allow that to happen to his new family.

The rest of the event went as expected. The planned _kaiseki_ was promptly served and drinks were refilled while people came forward one based on their rank to toast and provide their gifts to the newlyweds. 

Once it was over, he found himself outside, leaning against the marble pillar holding onto the sweet dessert, the final course of their dinner. It was a tiny pastry that had been paired with the dry sake that he had already finished. He couldn’t take them together, knowing that they symbolised the pairing of the bride and groom. The cherry blossom scented pastry moulded with the word _fire_ and the brand of sake that Tatsuki had favored.

He was playing around with the mochi-like texture of the dessert when lighting-laced footsteps entered his periphery. Of course Hatake suspected, probably both his identity and his connection to the new bride. He was always far too observant and could often sniff out secrets a mile away.

“That was a nice gathering, if a bit stiff. I hope Sakura-chan won’t have to attend too much of that in the future.”

The intimate address used for _his soulmate_ grated him, but he held back. Hatake was fishing, but he wasn’t going to bite.

“As the new princess, she would be given time to learn the intricacies of this life. It would be expected for her to take more responsibilities once Tatsuki assumes the throne.”

“And you? What will happen to the current heir once your brother has children of his own?”

“I will continue as I always have, protecting the royal family.”

He heard the lackadaisical hum before he was left alone with a parting comment.

“Well, if she ever needs any immediate help, let her know she can contact the Kuroda clan nearby. They know me there.”

He almost squashed the treat at the veiled threat. The Kuroda were not active in politics, but their clan motto was quite well known. _Tear Asunder._ Their handiwork was often seen in revolutions, fallen kingdoms, and economic upheavals. Nothing was beyond their capabilities.

He pushed himself up from the pillar and was about to make his way to his chambers when he encountered his adoptive parents entertaining some of the more persistent advisors.

“Ah, Suisei! There you are.” The determined footfalls came ever closer while the rest of the group dispersed. That was one thing he liked about King Asahi, even his movements carried purpose. “Umi and I were looking for you. Walk with us for a bit.”

He stepped in line on the King’s left and they followed the garden path towards the inner courtyard, the quiet ambiance only interrupted by chirping birds and the one-off breeze.

“Umi had taken great care to pick the dessert. Did you not like it?” The question was mild, conversational. But growing up here, you learn to pick out the underlying meanings fairly quickly. _The queen was the one who chose Haruno Sakura as Tatsuki’s wife. Was there something about the shinobi that they needed to be concerned about?_

“Oh, no. The pairing was quite nice. Though I feel it would be more apt to use a _water_ mold instead of _fire_.”

He stopped in his steps and turned to face them, the tiny gasp and them being rooted in place meant they understood what he wanted to convey. _They may be married but Sakura has my soulmark._

“Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine.” With a self-deprecating smile, he excused himself from their presence.

* * *

That night found him pacing the garden in front of their room. His brother hadn't arrived yet, but he knew she was in there. The skin underneath his palm _itched_ and he longed to go in and take her in his arms.

But he couldn't. Shouldn't. Nothing will come out of this. His love for his new family far outweighed this new connection. It has too.

He flopped down cross-legged on the grass and lightly brushed the mark with the fingers of his left hand. There _has_ to be a way to sever this connection. 

“Suisei?” The crunch of grass made him stop, closing his fist to hide her name. “What are you doing here?”

“Standing guard. What else?” He glibly replied, forcing a light-hearted tone into his voice.

“Guarding Sakura?” When did the mode of address change? He referred to her as Sakura-san just this morning. “I think she could take on whoever would even try to attack her.”

“I'm more worried that she'd have second thoughts and run away after today's tedious rituals.”

Tatsuki let out an infectious laugh, pushing away the gloom that had threatened to choke him just minutes earlier. Yes, he was worth this sacrifice. 

“Sakura is far more resilient than you think. Give her a chance, brother. I'm sure you'll learn to accept her into the family.”

_I just wish she'd enter the family as mine instead._

But he bit his lip and stood up, giving an offhanded “We'll see.”. 

Before he left to go back to his chambers, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and whispered the following words.

“Take care of her. Please.”

* * *

“Uncle!”

He stopped and crouched down, waiting for the child to reach him. He felt the tiny hands grasping on his sleeves, almost tugging at his hair and gently wrapped an arm around her, supporting her as he stood.

“Where's your nanny?” Aisha rested her head against his shoulder before answering the question.

“Nanny is out for today. I was with mama but we felt you nearby.”

“I see. Let's get back to your mother then.” He carefully adjusted her so that his sword would still be within easy reach, just in case. She was getting heavier each time. Already she was losing the baby scent that used to cling onto his clothes whenever he was given the chance to carry her.

They told him that she inherited her mother's pink hair and Tatsuki’s golden eyes, looking more like a tiny deity than a human child when she wandered around the palace in her formal wear. 

It didn't really matter what she looked like. He memorised her chakra signature the moment he was given the privilege to hold her. The fact that she was _her_ child already meant he would protect her with his life.

He could feel the heat of the sunlight gradually shining on them as he walked down the garden path, the bright light of Sakura’s chakra like a beacon pulling him into her orbit.

_“Give her a chance, brother.”_

He remembered that plea from years ago. And resented it at the same time. It was bad enough that she was his soulmate. He didn't want to _want_ her at the same time. 

But it was inevitable, with his position in the family and his role as their protector, that he'd be around her more than anyone else outside of her husband.

And the feelings he'd felt budding and tried so hard to crush only grew until he could no longer remember a time when he didn't feel this way for her.

Whether or not his feelings were reciprocated, he didn't know. And would never know. He would never debase his brother's reputation by even bringing it up. Better to live in what ifs than to destroy the only family he had left.

There was a slight tug to his hair that signaled Aisha wanting to be put down. She ran towards her mother when her feet touched the ground, taking her not to hit her mother's stomach when she climbed the bench. Mama was carrying her younger sibling so Papa said she couldn't jump hug her until the baby was born.

“Thank you for bringing her over, Sh-Suisei-san.” Sakura combed her fingers through her daughter's messy locks. It still tripped her up from time to time, not addressing him by the name that was written on her arm. It was a blessing in disguise, his name being different. She could continue the story that her soulmate had already died without anyone prying for more details.

He brushed off the thanks and was about to leave when she called him back. Sakura pulled out a tiny seal and gave it to him, asking him to only use it in private. It was a gift, she explained. One that took quite some time for her to finish.

He looked ready to ask questions when her husband arrived, causing him to clam up and put some distance between them.

It was always heart wrenching, to know that she was the cause of the awkward atmosphere between the two brothers.

Suisei would always make himself scarce when Tatsuki and Sakura were in the room. And during the times when they all had to be present, Tatsuki always made sure to remain a respectable distance from her, as though trying not to make the situation harder for his brother.

She had been so sure that her soulmate had died, had felt the pain of drowning when she had been a child. That was why she accepted the proposal. If she had known….

Would she really make a different decision, considering the funding from the Kingdom allowed Konoha to bounce back faster than expected? Maybe this was always meant to be. It didn't stop her from thinking of what ifs and to stare at his back as he walked away from them.

Was it her lot in life to always stare at the backs of the people she loved? Reaching out but always falling short.

* * *

He entered his room, removing the sword at his side and idly played with the seal. What kind of gift could this be?

Curiosity won over and he channeled chakra onto the slip of paper. Suddenly he was transported to a white, blank space.

Wait.

_He could see!_

Hands reached out to touch his face. His eyes, they were back! He could feel their round shape underneath his closed lids.

When he opened his eyes again, she stood before him. With her soft pink hair and leaf green eyes, it could only be one person. _Sakura_.

“What…” He choked out, unable to get the words out from the lump on his throat.

“It's a genjutsu. When mother-in-law mentioned that you never even saw their faces, I… I wanted to give you a chance to see what they look like. But it would only last for a little while.”

She stepped aside and from the void, three shapes formed. When the blobs settled, colors started filling the forms from the feet up.

First was Asahi-sama, standing straight, his long black hair neatly framing his face and emphasizing his cheekbones. Combined with his almond shaped golden eyes gave off the image of a hawk ready to strike.

His arm was around a slightly plump lady with her red hair up on an intricate mix of braids and buns. Her more rounded face along with her gentle silver eyes emanated the same softness he'd felt whenever she comforted him through his nightmares.

Then there was Tatsuki, his brother in all but blood. With his easygoing grin and spiky red hair. He was the first of the three to stride forward and clasp his hands on the frozen Shisui.

A slight tug on both their pants made them glance down and there was little Aisha, beaming up at them with the exact same smile as her father.

The corners of his eyes started stinging as his gaze grew blurry from the tears. The edges of this genjutsu were growing transparent, but he could still see the love and affection they have for him.

Even if Sakura wasn't his. Even if this future wasn't the one he envisioned for himself, either as Uchiha Shisui or Suisei.

This...was more than worth it.

_Thank you, Sakura._


End file.
